Haloed Raven
by Forever.Half.Full
Summary: Cammie dies on a mission... but she's alive? What will her friends do when fate brings her back into the walls of Gallagher and- therefore- their lives? Please read and review even though it's a suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! You know I'm missperfect23 and this is my new story (well one of them) that I thought up when I was rereading OGSY the other day. I hope you like it, and, as always, tell m watcha think! Oh! I almost forgot. I'm writing on fanfiction, aren't I? So why would I be writing on here if I owned Gallagher Girls? Sarah Leigh Fogleman does, and if I were her, I would be working on Out of Sight, Out of Time, not this amazing story.

You know what my name is. You know what school I go to. You know the truth behind the lies Gallagher Academy tells civilians. Their cover. You know I'm 17 years old and my birthday is January 19. Or else you wouldn't be reading this.

But what you don't know is... the covert operations reports you read earlier? Full of lies. Crawling with them. They were a cover too. _My _cover. The lies I wrote, the things I left out, they were all to protect my op. But since that's all over and done with now... This is the unedited, unabridged version. Nothing untrue, nothing left out, nothing you won't know. So welcome to the all- access behind the scenes tour of my life.

Now, any self- respecting spy would've noticed that earlier I referred to "my op". Yeah, well, that's the first thing. I'm not just a spy- in- training. I don't even need to go to Gallagher. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I'm technically enrolled. But, you know, I'm the age of a senior, my mom's the headmistress, and I need a cover. For an op not even said mother- slash- headmistress knows about. I may be the uber- genius, but you do the math. It equals the student body of the Gallagher Academy plus one more student. (Me, duh!)

The only other thing you really need to know now? (Because a spy's life is frequently on a need- to- know basis). My codename. While I am a natural born pavement artist, a fact that comes in handy often, and I _am _a chameleon, over that, I'm a raven. Raven. The Tower of London. You know what I mean. The ravens- they're stuck there forever. Bound to the Tower for life. Their wings are clipped. They have no freedom. And that's the story of my life. My wings are clipped. I can't fly. (Trust me- I tried when jumping off a cliff at a spy school for boys to avoid an evil psychopath woman.) I'm bound to a destiny I don't know and I can't control. (It said something like that in OGSY but I'm too lazy to pick the book up from 10 feet away and figure out what it was so I guess AC owns that...) So yeah. I'm the Raven. It also refers to my naturally raven- black hair, which you also didn't know about, since this cover calls for a dirty blonde wig and brown contacts over my thick, glossy jet- black hair and natural violet- colored eyes.

So yeah. That's all the straight info you need now, but I guess a flashback would do you nicely. Not that I was there- I wasn't even among the living- but... I have my ways. Trust me, you'll thank me later.

* Macey POV Flashback *

You may not know this, but winter break of their senior year, every Gallagher Girl goes on a real- life official CIA/ MI6 mission. No matter how low- key, field experience is vital, and the teachers build on it the rest of the year. It helps you to imagine larger scale missions if you understand the feelings in your gut and the heightened instincts only a mission can give. Poor Cam, though- the trustees said that sending her into the real world was too dangerous with the COC after her. They would leap at the chance for easy access to her. Not only was she missing out, she was the best spy at Gallagher, and now everyone else has an edge up against her competition. You know? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like my best friend safe, and alive, I just think she might have enjoyed- and possibly needed- the opportunity.

My mission had run slightly late, and, with all of my sisters needing to be debriefed by the same person around the same time, it was, needless to say, crowded. We all came back in a limo together, and we got there right as we were about to be late. Men from the maintenance staff took our bags to our rooms for us and we sprinted for the Grand Hall so we wouldn't miss any more of the Welcome Back Dinner than need be. As we skidded into the room, Headmistress Morgan was just sitting down from the pledge. We recited it and sat down, beginning to eat. It wasn't too long before I realized who wasn't there. "Guys? Where's Cam?" The first thing I thought was that she had been kidnapped. Then the doors at the back of the room opened. As I turned, I prayed, like I knew dozens of my sisters were praying, that it was Cam, and she had gotten stuck in a new passageway or something.

It wasn't. We stared at the three men and one woman, and baby that had entered the room. I heard a sole fork clatter to the floor. "Matt?" Mrs. Morgan asked, walking cautiously towards the group. She broke out into a run an engulfed one of the men, who happened to be holding a young baby- like, a week at the oldest- in a giant hug. The man had a small stubbly beard, a short black buss cut, and dark blue, almost purple- ish eyes. His shoulders were broad, and I could tell he had huge muscles- not steroid muscles, but big, strong, HOT muscles, and at least an eight pack. He twirled our headmistress and pecked her lips.

"Who's this little cutie?" she asked, taking the baby gingerly, cupping its face. He shrugged. A man on the stage at the front of the room cleared hid throat.

Taking the microphone, he began. "For those of you that don't know, I am Rich Morgan, Deputy Director of the CIA. Most of your future boss and your headmistress's brother- in- law. I have been informed that the Circle of Cavan has officially been taken down. Their base was blown sky- high their leader, second in command, and almost all of the agents were killed." All of us started clapping and cheering. This was great news. They couldn't come after Cammie anymore. But where was she? Director Morgan shushed us. "You don't know whose death you're cheering for. Ladies, their leader was your very own Cameron Ann Morgan."

Cliffy! I was feeling kinda evil since I'm on a sugar high... you should have seen me earlier though! I was crying I was so hyper! And please review. This might seem unachievable, but I have the next chapter written, and I will post it when I get 10 reviews, 5 author/ story alerts, and 5 author/ story favorites. If in one week exactly I have 5 reviews, I will update, but if I don't, I'll think 'all hate the story and abandon it. Which would make me sad because I want to continue it. It's gonna be FUN! told ya I was hyper! At 11 pm... I'm gonna have one hell of a morning. Say lemon if ya liked it and lime if ya didn't. If you review I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER! (no homo ;) ) I say I'll love you forever all the time. I'm rambling now... SO KAY BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

I was feeling nice so I'm updating earlier even though I have much better things to be doing like conjugating French verbs of avoir for my test tomorrow, studying thigmotropisms for biology, or practicing my Exceptional Musicians Conference Music... but I love y'all, so I'm doing this. Thank.. well... me? And my reviewers: TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster, AnnieR321, Tash-splash x, Zale007, and book-lover2 and all the ahmazing peoples who added it to their fave stories/ authors and story/ author love you all! (Sorry if you have reviewed and it was after I wrote this!)

_Their base was blown sky- high. Their leader, second in command, and almost all of their agents were killed." All of us started clapping and cheering. This was great news. They couldn't come after Cammie anymore. But where was she? Director Morgan shushed us. "You don't know whose death you're cheering for. Ladies, their leader was your very own Cameron Ann Morgan."_

Mrs. Morgan fainted. Liz started crying. Bex punched a hole on the table. (And now owes the Gallagher Academy $4000. Pretty expensive table to go around punching holes in, eh, Rebecca?) Many Gallagher Girls had similar reactions.

"Excuse me, sir," Madame Dabney began, "but I must be mistaken. I believe I just heard you say Cameron Morgan was the leader of the Circle of Cavan. Is that correct?"

He nodded. "But weren't they after her?" She persisted.

He shrugged as if he didn't know. But _hello,_ he's the Deputy Director of the CIA, he _has_ to know. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I do have this though," he began to read.

"Some of you might call it suicide. But let me assure you, I have nothing against my life. I call it sacrifice. Give up my life, so that my family, friends, and my coworkers at Langley- along with all the innocent civilians of the world- can live. Yes, I am Director Cameron Ann Morgan, I am the leader of the COC. But be assured, I am not your enemy. I joined at eleven, and became the leader at twelve and a half. It has taken me this long to finish my op, but I have known from the beginning, for six years, that I wouldn't live through it. I am writing this a day before the final stage of the mission is initiated. I pretty much know everything that will happen. I'll blow the place to the sky while I'm inside it. I'll try to force my partner to leave me, but we love each other too much, we've been through too much, and we're too close, so even if my partner wasn't as stubborn as they really are, there would be no way in hell they'd leave me. I know I'm going to end my life, and I know how, and I know when. I know how I'm going to take down this ancient terrorist organization that has been threatening my sisterhood for hundreds of years, and I know it'll be tomorrow, and this is my- and the Circle's- last full day of existence, of life. And I know what my partner will do, because you- or at least I – don't live with someone for all your life and not know them better than they know themselves. Rest in peace; I love you.

In case you didn't figure it out, I'm a double agent- to the highest degree. I had to take over, leak all their information, release their prisoners, and take them down. I had a 0.0001% chance of succeeding (which I did, so suck _that_, Uncle Rich!) and absolutely no chance of surviving.

Oh yeah. The last thing. The baby was in the headquarters, her name is Miracle. Even as a spy, I have morals, and they prevent me from killing an innocent six day old baby. So I hope she ends up safe and someone can take care of her, because if they can't, I may as well have failed my whole mission. Save the good guys, kill the bad, leak the info. Plain and simple. Have a memorial service for me, please, even though you're probably pissed at me right now. I would be too. Hey, technically I was cremated, right? That's respectable enough, especially for someone like me. Yup, I have a sense of humor even on my deathbed. Gotta love me! Yours truly, What's the point of signing my name? What kind of spy are you if you don't know? Cameron Ann Morgan, Raven Extraordinaire.

The next chapter turns to the present, since this was all flashbacks. It's four years into the future. I love you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing! I want to see what percentage of my readers I can get to review. Please make t big. You just have to press the blue button. You don't even have to have an account, and you can just write an a, you don't even have to take the time to think up a witty remark. Adios! Wait. I take French... oh well, it's 'cause I'm blonde. Do forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said the next chapter would be present day but I needed the ex- COC prisoners to introduce themselves. So this chapter will be short and probably crappy but whatever it's necessary. (like math homework. Sucks but ya gotta do it.) and I'll probably put a preview of the next chapter at the end.

The woman stepped up. "I am Ann Morgan, Rich's wife. I have an eighteen year old daughter who was KIA, and I will likely be residing, at least part- time, at Gallagher for a while. I am a Gallagher Girl also." (She's already graduated though, like Cam's mom and Abby!)

The man with the baby stepped up. "Hey. I'm Matt Morgan, Cam's dad, Rachel's husband, Abby and Ann's brother- in- law, and Rich's brother. I'm an operative, and I have- had, I guess, an eighteen year old daughter who was beautiful and an amazing spy and I haven't seen her in seven years and I miss her terribly. Obviously she was KIA. Oh, and this is Miracle, I guess." he held up the gurgling baby, shrugging.

The last man came forward. "Yo. Jeff Solomon's the name. I'm Joe's husband... no just kidding. We're twin brothers actually. Joe, please don't murder me. Please don't murder me. Please! I used my manners! No! Didn't you even miss me? 'Cause the first time I even see you, you try to take off my head. I feel so loved, little bro!" We laughed.

"Married my ass! Give me one good reason I shouldn't murder you. I'm already going to hell, so you can't say that." Joe retorted.

"I missed you! I love you! We're f*cking twin brothers for Pete's f*cking sake!"

They stopped fighting as we all left for our next class. This was quite an interesting day so far.

SNEAK PEAK CPOV

The doorbell rang and I flew down the stairs. I opened it to reveal my Uncle Rich, the only one- besides my cousin and partner, Rachel, that knows I exist.

"Another mission? What are you telling all the regular operatives? The CIA doesn't randomly run out of top- level missions."

"Yes, it's a mission of sorts. The best and brightest of the CIA- and the two of you, of course- are being sent to Gallagher to protect a student. You will be yourselves. We would have to tell people about you eventually, so now is a good time, don't you think?"

"Who will we be protecting? And who are our fellow operatives?" "You are watching out for an exceptionally talented four- year- old named Miracle." he winked at me, "And your fellow operatives are Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman as partners, Macey McHenry and Jason Young as partners, and Zachary Goode and Anna Fetterman Abrams ( Anna Fetterman who married Josh. LOL!) as partners."

So there ya have it. I hope ya like it! Reviews would make me totally happy (and are the only reason I actually updated this) but not that expected since this was so short and crappy. Also if you want to email me something fanfiction related (it's not my personal email) you can email me at miss perfect 23 ymail . com (but with no spaces, if I don't put them it will take it out though.) And I'd love a beta, OM me if you're interested. (Sorry, you must have an account.) And I'm gonna do a new story, a Max Ride/ Gallagher Girls crossover, so I'd like it if you want to be my beta if you have read MR so I can have one beta beta all my fics (unless there's one you don't like, then that would be fine.) Just lettin ya know!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm glad to get this up. *pops knuckles* It feeks good to get it to my beloved readers and especially the EPIC REVIEWERS WHO GET A BIG HUG RIGHT... NOW!:

ULTIMATE BEACH LOVER,

GALLAGHERROXS123,

KOLYKINDA,

CUPCAKECORRUPTIONXD

KLHANSEN22,

TOOTSYROWL,

THEGARBAGECANISNOTAMONSTER,

BOOKLOVER-2,

ANNIER321,

ZALE007,

and TASH-SPLASHX.

Thank you guys sooo much! I love you forever!

CPOV

The doorbell rang and I flew down the stairs. I opened it to reveal my Uncle Rich, the only one- besides my cousin and partner, Rachel, that knows I exist.

"Another mission? What are you telling all the regular operatives? The CIA doesn't randomly run out of top- level missions."

"Yes, it's a mission of sorts. The best and brightest of the CIA- and the two of you, of course- are being sent to Gallagher to protect a student. You will be yourselves. We would have to tell people about you eventually, so now is a good time, don't you think?"

"Who will we be protecting? And who are our fellow operatives?" Rach demanded.

"You are watching out for an exceptionally talented four- year- old named Miracle." he winked at me, "And your fellow operatives are Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman as partners, Macey McHenry and Jason Young as partners, and Zachary Goode and Anna Fetterman Abrams ( Anna Fetterman who married Josh. LOL!) as partners."

"Anna... and... Josh?" I sputtered. Rach and I were holding our splitting sides as we rolled around the floor laughing our asses off. "Does he.. know? About Gallagher, and about... me?"

Uncle Rich nodded, and we finally sobered. We went to pack our bags and change clothes. I put on blood red lipstick, smoky eye shadow, and rather thick eyeliner and moderate mascara. My one- shoulder black dress was short, a little above mid- thigh, and the only sleeve was full- length. I had nine- inch (yes, nine inch. I don't know anybody else who can walk in those.) high heel stilettos and fishnet stockings. A fitted leather trench coat completed my look.

I met my cousin and uncle by the door, and even though they are used to seeing me in catsuits and bikinis and the like, their eyes still popped out of their heads. We hopped into a small, fast Italian sports car. We could have run six times faster than its top speed of 170 mph (even in my shoes), but it's worth sacrificing speed to ride in style.

Rach and I were recovered dead by some operatives, but thanks to the CIA doctors, we were revived after two months on her part, seven on mine, with amazing skills. Our senses are 76 times even the best spy's- we can see for 92 miles and hear for 103. We are 806 times stronger than even a top spy. And, an added bonus- we don't have to speak out loud to communicate. We have a mental communication link that we can turn on and off at our own will. Our bones are infused with a liquid form of rubber to be extremely flexible and harder to break. While I mused our amazing physical states, the car had made better time than I thought- we soon arrived at Gallagher.

I strode through the front doors of the Grand Hall, taking the school by storm. They were in the middle of a meal. I slid my giant black sunglasses onto the top of my head and walked to where my little charge, Miracle, was sitting at the teachers' table. I bent down to her level in front of her and put my hands on my knees.

"So _you_ are Bubbles. Nice to meet you. HSA Raven. That's Haloed Special Agent, if you didn't know. I am gonna protect you. And I am gonna protect you good. Because I know what it's like to be wanted by people for know apparent reason to you, yourself. And it's kinda my fault they're after you. So, I help keep you from them. Kinda... reverse payback, you know?"

My mom walked up behind me. "Did you just say you're the reason she's being targeted by terrorists?"

"I thought you were a spy. I know you heard. How can you tell me you didn't understand when you speak 24 other languages besides the one I spoke in, your native language?" She had no reply, and I heard snickers coming from multiple students and teachers. "You know," I continued to muse, "I used to think of you as the absolute best spy ever. You knew everything, and could tell when I was coming to your office from way down the hall. But... that was before I took a good look at myself. Conditioned. Trained. And you know what I found out? I was actually way better. Interesting, huh?" I stood up and turned around in a fluid motion. Besides the fact that I am 5 10- and therefore two inches taller than her- I was wearing the ridiculously high heels, so I was about a foot taller than her. She looked way up into my eyes, and gasped when she did.

"Matt? Come here and look at her eyes. They're... unusual. I only know one person alive with these eyes... you. But..."

She was cut off by a phone ringing. Bex picked up an iPhone. "Lizard. What's up?"

"Think of another type of lizard. Starts with a C."

"Not the Chameleon. If you finally found out Cam's mission details and I'm stuck here babysitting, I'm gonna rip someone's head off. We've been trying to get these for years!"

"Well, Rebecca," I said, "All you ever had to do was ask!"

A CLIFFY! WELL NOT REALLY. IT WAS THEN I DECIDED YOU DESERVED MORE CUZ I HADN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I'M NICE LIKE THAT. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER IT'S SERIOUSLY BEEN LIKE A WEEK AND I REALLY APOLOGIZE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY AAND I WROTE MOST OF THIS A FEW DAYS AGO BUT DIDN'T GET TO FINISH IT. MY BAD!


	5. Chapter 5

So my internet was being retarded and jacked up so I decided to write but then I remembered I hadn't updated this story in forever! Sometimes if I update 1 story, I forget I still haven't updated others. So I was like omfg! (not the way most people mean it, oh my freaking gosh, because i'm a Christian and and don't use the Lord's name in vain, and besides, it's really an oxymoron when you think about it. So I don't own, sorry I'm slow, yada yada yada.

"Excuse me? I know you are a better spy and all, but you don't have to rub it in!" Bex blew up in my face. I laughed and sent to Rach, via DMCL (direct mental communication link), _if they don't know, don't tell them! We can have fun with this! _My cousin laughed and nodded in agreement.

I grabbed a water bottle and a banana from the buffet line and left to take out my anger on the practice dummies in the P&E barn. Rachel ate with everyone else before coming out to watch me. She wasn't my only audience though. The whole school, my mom, dad, the teachers, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, and Anna were watching me beat up dummy after dummy, knock punching bag after punching bag off their chains, climb up and down the enhanced rock wall time after time in two minutes, and shoot seventy two flaming arrows through the hoop before running out. I was receiving lots of open mouthed stares. Bored with the selection of equipment, I began to exit the room. Mr. Solomon stopped me, though.

"We're having a meeting of Miracle's security detail in the library at oh five hundred hours. Freshen up and be there." I nodded in reply, uninterested.

After showering, I put on shorts and a top with some sneakers and jogged to the library. I threw my hair up in a ponytail haphazardly, so my look was nothing special. Or so I thought. But apparently I was wrong, as I was getting lots of looks. I sat down in a recliner.

"Nice of you to join us Ms.-" Joe started. Haha. I pointedly was right on time for dramatic effect. He probably thought I was blowing him off and not coming. Then I realized he didn't even know my name. Not that I was gonna tell him.

"Brooke. Call me Brooke Williams."

"Is that really your name?" he retorted.

"Does it matter? Figure me out yourself." he turned to Rach.

"And you?"

"Elle. For Rachelle." at least that was somewhat close to the truth, but a lie is a lie.

"Firstly," Zach started, "we need some basic background info. For example, heritage? Parents? Other family? Blood type?"

Rachel and I busted out laughing. "WHAAAATT?" Zach roared. I pretended to flinch back.

"Don't mind him. He's been touchy like that ever since his girlfriend died. He really loved her, and he was about to propose. It was a horrible tragedy." Grant stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And who was that? I might have met her."

"Cameron Morgan." Bex replied.

"Oh really?" Rach asked, as if unbelieving. "I knew her. Great friends, we were."

There were lots of surprised, angry comments from around the room, but we ignored them and kept on working.

Okay, it's been forever for a really crappy chapter, but at least the story isn't abandoned. Right? Cuz if you'd rather, I guess I could stop writing... it would depress me though. I went to girl scout camporee for the whole weekend (Totally fun. Shout out to any readers in service unit 831!) and the day I got back I was on a 100 foot slide at a lawn party for this old person home/ nun place near my house, and my hand bumped the side and I was going so fast it burned me and I have giant puffy hurty blisters on some of my fingers. So it's hard to type. And band was interesting, cuz I play percussion... haha. AND VOTE! you can vote in a review or on the poll imma put up once I figure out how... DO YOU WANT MIRACLE TO BE CAM'S DAUGHTER, SISTER, COUSIN (ABBY AND JOE'S KID), DO YOU WANT CAM TO ADOPT HER, OR JUST CAM BE ON HER DETAIL AND THAT'S ALL. VOTE FOR ONE OR TWO THINGS ONLY, PLEASE. AND IF YOU VOTE IN A EVIEW AND THE POLL, I'LL COUNT BOTH. ILY!


End file.
